


Prince, Pet, Padawan

by StygianTongue



Series: Shared Scars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianTongue/pseuds/StygianTongue
Summary: The hybrids were designed to be pets—bred through and through as slaves to their eventual masters' whims. So, it seems self-explanatory that when Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former hybrid slave, meets Anakin Skywalker, well… let's just say young Anakin might just find himself with a far more understanding advocate and friend than Sheev Palpatine could ever hope to pose as.
Series: Shared Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Prince, Pet, Padawan

The hybrids were designed to be pets—bred through and through as slaves to their eventual masters’ whims. Small, beautiful, and generously lustful, they were created to seduce, to stimulate, and to serve. They were designed with the features of the most beautiful of humanity and the most exotic of animals. Unusual ears, tails, wings, horns… nothing was too bizarre or unusual for those with _particular_ appetites.

There came a time many years after the first sale of a hybrid when the children of hybrids began being born. On the planet Stewjon, King Tarthis Kenobi’s personal pet, Mela-Din, gave birth to a baby boy with copper red hair infamous amongst Stewjoni royalty… and the anatomy and physiology of a hybrid. In a cruel twist of irony, the son of a king was laid low and born as his father’s property, never to be a prince.

By happenstance, Jedi Knight Plo Koon was in the Stewjoni palace overseeing a political dispute between the ruling aristocracy and a rebellion determined to turn Stewjon into a planet of democracy and republicanism. Knight Koon meet Mela-Din and his young son Obi-Wan and saw the way the hybrid child sung with the Force around him. After mentioning the boy’s Force sensitivity to Mela-Din, the pet hatched a plot to spare Obi-Wan the pain and helplessness of life as a pet.

Shortly before Koon was to leave, Mela-Din snuck aboard Knight Koon’s ship and stowed Obi-Wan away, cutting out the slave chip he had seen placed into his baby after his birth and then heading back into the palace. He knew his punishment would mean death but hoped that no one would notice the absence of the child until Knight Koon was far from Stewjon. Mela-Din’s prayers rang true and pure, and while Knight Koon stepped onto the ship and immediately knew Obi-Wan was there, it took far longer for King Tarthis to realize he was missing property in the form of a young hybrid.

Mela-Din died for his son’s freedom, and Knight Koon was intelligent and empathic enough to know this when he found the child. He determined the sacrifice would not be in vain. To the Jedi Temple the young boy was brought, raised in the creche with the other Jedi younglings and initiates.

By all accounts, Obi-Wan Kenobi was raised the first free hybrid, although his existence was kept well-hidden from the outside world until the Republic passed a bill that banned the sale and ownership of the scientifically designed sex slaves, and then another that granted them the same rights as other sentients in the galaxy. At that time King Tarthis, should he ever discover Obi-Wan’s whereabouts, would have no legal claim to the boy and could not demand retribution or Obi-Wan’s return to Stewjon under Republic law. On planets where the Republic could enforce such laws, hybrid pets were released and became free people, and most went on to find lawful jobs and welcoming families.

On other planets, deep in the outer rim, the practice of such slavery continued, and rumors have it that production of Hybrids, while exceedingly decreased, never truly stopped. After all, the Hutts have many resources and a predilection for rare, pretty bobbles, be they artifact or sentient.

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, grew up from the age of five onward in the Jedi Temple, and when the Senate passed into law bills that granted freedom to his people, he was fourteen. The thrall of slavery had touched him, but he grew older and wiser and eventually the memories faded, and the pain lessened. He never truly forgot—how could he? Many sentients still thought of hybrids as pets, even if they could not legally take one as a slave. Many establishments barred him entry, stating no animals were allowed in their business. Sentients in the streets sometimes pat his head as if he were a docile lothcat, or spoke to him in a demeaning, childish voice as if he were not even two years old.

No, Obi-Wan never forgot, but he moved on, and he lived his life in spite of his difficulties. Against all expectations, he became a Padawan, and furthermore he became an _admirable_ one. The only hybrid Jedi, too scared and angry and emotional, too submissive and sensual and delicately built, become a Padawan that Jedi Initiates looked up to, that Jedi Knights complimented to Obi-Wan’s Master, and that other Masters looked upon fondly as perhaps a future council member. He became a great credit to the Jedi Order, that first free hybrid, and he was determined to make the most of his abilities and background to pave way for a better future for the galaxy.

So, it seems self-explanatory that when Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former slave and current Jedi Padawan, meets Anakin Skywalker, a slave himself who longs to be a Jedi Knight, well… let’s just say young Anakin might just find himself with a far more understanding advocate and friend than Sheev Palpatine could ever hope to pose as.


End file.
